The Kidnapping of Jack Savage
We had now a good idea what we were up against. This nefarious Dr. Meow was planning to create some kind of device to brainwash the prey mammals into mindless drones for whatever evil scheme he had planned for them. Our research had finally revealed his dirty secret. He was to predators what Bellwether was to prey. A threat to us all anyway. Judy and I knew what he was doing, but all we had to do was to find a way to his lair and a way to stop him. My girlfriend had done a great job solving the case so far, and we weren´t about to quit at all. Luckily, the mad scientist had spilled the beans a bit regarding his next move. He was planning to kidnap Gazelle during her concert, and test his device on her. To have such a fate happen to one of the most beloved and respected mammals in Zootopia sounded like a crushing blow. We couldn´t let it happen. Jack, Judy, Tilly and I had went to her newest concert, all in our positions. Whenever we´d se traces of Meow, we´d go after him and nab the kitty. The four of us had split up in the concert hall while the angel with horns was getting ready. Tilly was at the surveillance cameras, Jack was watching outside the hall and the two of us were the main security around Gazelle, disguised in security guard uniforms. "Be careful, Gazelle. We´re dealing with a real international criminal mastermind this time, he might strike whenever you least expect", Judy warned Gazelle in her changing room after explaining everything. "I appreciate your warnings greatly, Hopps. But I´m not alone on stage, my tigers are quite the strong bodyguards too. Still, stay very close and warn me if you see anything suspicious", Gazelle said while she was applying makeup. Judy and I stood near the stage exit, waiting for Gazelle to go. "I hope she doesn´t get hurt during this", the rabbit said, holding a communicator in case Jack or Tilly had something to say. "You´ll do your best as always. If there´s one thing you´re best at, it´s protecting those that mean to you a lot. The city, your friends....and of course your boyfriend", I tried to encourage her. I could see that she was a bit nervous. "You´re great at that too. Any guardian of peace and justice in this city would be honored to have you watching his or her back", Judy looked at me with respect. I smiled warmly back at her. It was very often like this whenever either of us was afraid or nervous. Our words often had an effect on each other when in doubt. However, I wasn't aware that we were already being watched. Oswald was behind the window, talking to a few thugs. "Gazelle doesn´t matter. Jack is our real target. Catch him, kill the other two. Those were the doctor´s orders", Duke´s brother whispered. As expected, Gazelle´s show started normally. Jack still waited outside, but we had a feeling someone was coming. Judy and I were ready to go check on Gazelle, until Oswald and his thugs met us. "Get em, boys!" he shouted. It was much easier this time than during the time we fought them in the archive. We were getting used to the moves of those wolf thugs. In a few minutes, Oswald and his men were knocked out. However, we suddenly lost contact with Jack as Judy could notice. "What´s going on? I can´t connect with him!" my bunny noticed on her communicator. "Has something happened to him?" I wondered. We quickly ran to his spot, and our fears were confirmed. Jack had disappeared! "Where is he?" Judy was horrified. "Look! Pawprints!" I showed her. Judy gazed into them, realizing that he had been abducted by some men. "It was a trap! They didn´t want Gazelle, they wanted him! We´ve got to save him now", Judy said with determination. She didn´t want to leave him into peril. All his mentorship had been valuable to the both of us, and we were not going to leave him to die. "But how? Our quarries disappeared without a trace, and the ones left are knocked out. They might not even want to tell us where they took him", I explained. Judy looked onto the ground, and found something. "Look, Nick. Maybe this might be useful", she found a small piece of green plantation. "What is it?" I was curious. Judy was good with plant husbandry, thanks to her rural background. "It´s a kind of moss that grows only in the shores of Cape Suzette. It must have come from the feet of some of the thugs. So that´s where our enemy´s hideout lies!" Judy realized. I smiled. My girl was getting better all the time with this detective stuff. "You´re no dumb bunny, Miss Hopps. Jack can be already proud of you", I told her. "Thanks. But we have no time to lose. Jack needs our help, and so does Zootopia! Let´s go ask Oswald for the hideout´s location. If his brother spilled the beans easily, sure he´ll do the same", the rabbit said. "I agree. He surely won´t put up a fight against us anymore", I said. We went to inform Tilly before interrogating an already arrested Oswald. Looks like the mouse had called the ZPD there already. It was getting close to our final confrontation. Meanwhile, at the dark laboratory in the shores of Cape Suzette, Jack was in deep trouble. He woke up all tied up in some kind of weird platform. It wasn´t a torture device or anything, more like something used for scientific experiments. "I take it you like it here, Jack?" Dr Meow´s gloating voice said. "You won´t get away with it like last times!" Jack growled, trying to break free but in vain. "Get away? You thwarted all of my plans last times. But this time, I don´t need to escape. You get to be the guinea pig in my new masterplan. A plan specific for your kind", Meow smiled wickedly. "Plan for my kind?" Jack wondered. He was worried about Nick and Judy at that moment, hoping they were alright. "Behold", Meow opened a door, showing something that stunned Jack. Two sheep that looked a bit like Bellwether´s thugs during the Nighthowler crisis, except something was completely different about them. They were on all fours and non-sentient! "Do you wonder why they are the way they are?" Meow sneered. "Some kind of sinister experiment, I guess", Jack said. "Completely right. The Control the Herd Project. I´ve been testing it´s prototypes recently, and the newest one is almost completely. Only a bit of tuning, and I´m ready to test it on my greatest enemy", Meow showed the gigantic ray to Jack, who went pale. It was one of the few times the veteran agent had genuinely been afraid. "Soon it´s finished, and you´ll be the first prey mammal ever to become it´s victim. In no time prey will be reduced to my mindless livestock. The top predator of Zootopia has risen!" the cat said melodramatically. The fate of the animal kingdom was now hanging by a thread. Category:Detective Hopps AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:POV stories Category:Stories where Jack is Judy´s mentor Category:Stories from Nick´s POV